Chungu/Main article
Chungu is a hyena who appears in The Lion Guard. He is one of Janja's minions. Appearance Much beefier than his fellow hyenas, Chungu is large, robust, and well-built. His fur is of a pale gray, with his chest being lighter in color, while his eye rims, muzzle, and spots on his back are darker gray. His ears, hair, and paws are black, and there are several bite marks on his ears. Personality Chungu seems to be a bit dim compared to his companions. Information The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Chungu serves as a member of Janja's clan. When Bunga strays into the Outlands, Chungu and his fellow hyena Cheezi are ordered by Janja to fetch the honey badger. However, they are stopped by Kion, who uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat them. After this defeat, Janja launches an attack on the Pride Lands, but Chungu and his companions are defeated by the Lion Guard. ''The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" Chungu along with Janja and Cheezi are first seen attacking a herd of oryx just before the Lion Guard arrives at the scene. Kion orders the rest of the Lion Guard to calm the herd while he goes after the hyenas. However, during the pursuit, a log snaps under Kion's paws, and he falls into a river, which sweeps him into the Outlands. Later, near the end of the episode, Chungu and his clan confront a female hyena named Jasiri, who had helped Kion get to Flat Ridge Rock. Chungu is the second hyena after Cheezi to attack Jasiri, but he is easily defeated by her before she gets pinned down by Janja. Luckily, Kion returns and saves Jasiri by using the Roar of the Elders to scare Chungu and his clan away. "Can't Wait to be Queen" When Mzingo reports to Janja, explaining that Kiara has been set in charge of the Pride Lands, Chungu hovers behind his leader with Cheezi. Later, at Broken Rock, Chungu helps Janja surround Kiara, but he is then chased off by Kion and the Lion Guard. "Eye of the Beholder" Chungu can be seen in the midst of a wildebeest stampede with Cheezi and Janja. The hyenas attempt to use the rising dust from the stampede to mask their movements, but Ono spots them from the air and warns the Lion Guard of their location. The hyenas are driven off, though they later overhear the vultures talking and realize that Ono has lost his sight. Under Janja's instruction, Cheezi and Chungu help trap the Lion Guard in a ravine. With the team trapped, they attempt to pick off a herd of zebras, but Ono once again comes to the rescue, and Kion busts his team free using the Roar of the Elders. Once more at a loss, the hyenas flee into the Outlands. "The Kupatana Celebration" Chungu joins Cheezi and Janja in chasing Dogo, a jackal pup, across the Outlands. However, their efforts are thwarted by Kion and the Lion Guard. "Fuli's New Family" When Bunga discovers that he's immune to snake bites, he attempts to climb to the top of the volcano. Janja is alerted to Bunga's presence by Cheezi, and the hyenas attempt to eat the honey badger until the rest of the Lion Guard shows up to drive them off. "Follow That Hippo!" Along with Cheezi and Janja, Chungu sneaks into the Pride Lands, where he encounters a group of young animals playing "Lion Guard." The hyenas immediately begin to follow them, and when they catch up to Mtoto and his friends, the young animals flee in panic. After a brief skirmish, the hyenas target Mtoto as the slowest. Meanwhile, the young animals rush up to Beshte and beg him to save Mtoto. Just in time, Beshte shows up to save Mtoto from the hyenas, and the two escape into the water. Together, Beshte and Mtoto manage to avoid the hyenas, who skulk on the edges of the river, trying to catch a bite of them as they pass. Eventually, the rest of the Lion Guard appears and dispatches of the hyenas, who are knocked into the pool, where they're chased in circles by a crocodile float. Voice Actors * 'The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar' - (2015) - (film) - Kevin Schon * 'The Lion Guard' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Kevin Schon Trivia * A teaser for ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar confirms that Janja's clan is descended from the hyenas of the original film.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7zvV8Gffaw&t=0m48s Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Hyenas Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Television Characters Category:Outlanders